


Just Kiss Me Already

by ladyannabethstark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, New Girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad breakup, Sansa has nowhere else to go. Robb offers her the recently vacated fourth bedroom in his apartment. She moves in quickly and immediately establishes herself in the lives of the other three, namely Jon Snow - the moody bartender who falls for her quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for sansapotter's birthday and just wanted to publish it on here.

When Sansa started out the day, everything had been great. She had a good day of teaching to look forward to, a great boyfriend to come home to, and a picture perfect life to live. So when she found herself crying into her brother’s shoulder as he rubbed her back awkwardly before the sun even set, she couldn’t help but wonder where it all went wrong.

“I caught him with her!” Sansa wailed, looking up at Robb. “I don’t understand how he could do this to me.”

“Because he’s an asshole,” her brother said simply.

She let out a laugh that turned into another sob, causing his face grow panicked again.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Sansa cried, wiping at her tears. “I can’t move in with Mom and Dad again. They have enough on their hands with Rickon and Bran. I can’t afford my own apartment in this city on a teacher’s salary. What do I do?”

Little did Robb know, his panicked scramble for something to say led him to say what had the potential to be the dumbest statement of his entire life.

“There’s an empty bedroom in my apartment.”

Sansa looked at him with wide, hopeful, still-teary eyes. How was he supposed to take back the words when they made her finally stop crying?

“Really?” she said, wiping at her cheeks with her sleeve. “And I could have it?”

“If you pay your part of the rent,” Robb said conditionally.

It was a pretty small condition. He could have held out for more but the smile that formed on her face made him feel like the greatest big brother.

“Thank you,” Sansa said, hugging him tightly. “You’re my hero.”

He did like being his sister’s hero. But he didn’t quite realize the ramifications of her moving in with him until he remembered that he had two other roommates in the four bedroom apartment and they were both guys.

“This is amazing,” Sansa breathed as she walked through it, her eyes wide.

Robb forgot that she hadn’t seen it since he first moved in so she was seeing a lot of it for the first time.

“What’s this?”

He saw her pointing at the half-filled jar and let out a short laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“If anyone says something and it makes them sound like a douche, they have to put a dollar in the jar.”

Sansa looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“How many of your dollars are in there?” she asked.

“They’re mostly Theon’s,” Robb admitted.

As if summoned by the very mention of his name, Theon walked through the front door. Robb watched his approach warily as Sansa looked at him curiously.

“Hello,” he said as soon as he saw the beautiful redhead standing in the middle of the living room.

“Jar,” Robb said, pointing at it.

“I was just saying hi to…”

“My sister?” he said, not buying it for a second. “I know what that means in your language.”

Theon sighed, pulling a dollar out to drop in the jar. Sansa laughed at their interaction before making her way into the bedroom that would be hers.

“This closet is huge! I’ll have to buy even more clothes to fit!”

Her words earned Robb a wide-eyed look from his friend.

“When you said we were getting a new roommate, there was no mention of your sister being that roommate,” Theon hissed.

“Her boyfriend just cheated on her and then kicked her out of his apartment. What was I supposed to do?” Robb replied just as quietly.

“She’s a girl,” Theon told him.

“No shit,” Robb said with a roll of his eyes.

“We’ll see what Jon has to say about this.”

“About what?”

They both turned to see Jon coming out of his room with bleary eyes and a wild case of bedhead.

“Our new roommate,” Robb said, trying to act cool.

“Oh yeah,” Jon nodded sleepily, making his way into the kitchen.

He worked late at the bar on weekends, which explained why he didn’t see the flowery purse on the counter or hear the squeal from the fourth bedroom. It wasn’t until Sansa ran out with a delighted look and practically barrelled in Robb that he noticed, his cup of coffee frozen halfway up to his mouth.

“The view is absolutely beautiful. I love everything about this place,” Sansa said, smacking a kiss on Robb’s cheek before hurrying toward the door. “I’m going to start bringing up boxes!”

Silence filled the apartment as they all stared after her.

“She’s a girl,” Jon finally said.

Robb sighed heavily, wondering just how badly this was going to go.

* * *

“There’s not a door on the shower,” Sansa announced the next day.

They all looked up from their breakfasts to see her standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Robb almost choked on his cereal when he saw that she wore nothing but a towel, her hair piled atop her head and her legs bared for all to see.

“It didn’t come with one,” Theon said, smirking at her.

She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder. When Robb saw her shoulders push back and her chin lift, he dreaded hearing what she would say next.

“There’s not a lock on the door either,” Sansa said. “So what happens when one of your roommates walks in on me while I’m showering?”

Robb really did choke this time and Jon thumped his back as he coughed and sputtered.

“I’ll put a lock on it,” Robb wheezed.

She smiled triumphantly before disappearing back into the bathroom. Once they heard the water turn on, Jon leaned over to him.

“You don’t know how to install a lock, do you?” he said.

“No,” Robb said, shaking his head.

“I’ll do it,” his best friend sighed as he stood up from the table.

Luckily, Robb did not see the look that Jon gave the door, flushed cheeks and all.

* * *

“You want me to what?” Sansa said with a laugh.

Jon was the quietest and shyest of her new roommates so she never expected him to come to her with this sort of request.

“I’m going to a wedding and my ex-girlfriend will be there. I can’t go alone because…I just can’t.”

“So you want me to be your date?” she asked, grinning at him.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Jon said quickly.

Sansa shook her head.

“This is going to be fun.”

And she wasn’t wrong. From the second they walked through the door, she began having the time of her life. Especially with the teasing comments she insisted on whispering in Jon’s ear. it got even worse when they spotted Ygritte from across the room.

“Wow,” Sansa said, touching her own auburn hair. “You have a type, don’t you?” 

Jon took a long drink of the scotch in his hand, hoping she didn’t see his stricken look. She had no idea how right she was.

“She’s a beauty,” Tormund praised her, nodding approvingly at Jon as they sat at a table.

“You did good brother,” Grenn said, slapping his back.

“Does she have a friend?” Pyp questioned.

“Let’s dance!” Jon said, wanting to get Sansa as far away from his friends as possible.

Sansa giggled as he twirled her around before pulling her in close.

“This was a fun night,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Maybe I should try to catch the bouquet.”

Jon’s eyes widened until he saw the amused sparkle in her eyes.

“Thank you for this,” he told her honestly.

“How else would I get a night of entertainment?” Sansa shrugged.

Jon felt relaxed enough to laugh and lower her into a dip. She tossed her head back and laughed as well, pressing her forehead to his shoulder once he lifted her up.

“We should do this again sometime,” she said happily.

He didn’t reply but his heart skipped a beat as he wondered exactly what she meant.

* * *

“Everyone, this is Margaery!”

Robb, Theon, and Jon looked up from their places on the couch and all dropped the game controllers in their hands. The gorgeous blonde next to Sansa was smiling at them all, her arms crossed over chest.

“Let me guess,” she said, stepping forward and pointing at Theon. “You’re the sports guy.” Her finger moved to Jon. “You’re the bartender.” She looked at Robb last, a grin spreading across her face. “And you’re the lawyer.”

“My brother,” Sansa chimed in as if anyone couldn’t tell that by just looking at the two of them.

“Robb, my name…it’s Robb,” he said quickly.

“You’re hot for a lawyer,” Margaery said, walking over to sit on the couch cushion next to him. “What are we playing?”

Sansa rolled her eyes, making her way into the kitchen. She hovered in there as Margaery distracted Robb and Theon. Jon got up, using his empty beer bottle as an excuse but he was feeling pained at watching his friends make fools of themselves.

“A model?!” Theon said, sounding delighted as he learned of Margaery’s profession.

“I knew this would happen,” Sansa said, shaking her head as Jon retrieved a bottle from the fridge.

“You warned her, didn’t you?” he asked.

“About Theon,” she nodded.

Jon looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

“Robb has dropped seven things since she walked in here.”

Sansa laughed, nodding in return.

“I hoped she’d like him,” she said, her eyes stirring with mischief. “And I had no doubt he would like her.”

Jon suddenly realized that this was a set-up and watched as Margaery laughed aloud at something Robb said. Then Theon decided to open his mouth and ruin the moment.

“You know I have a bucket list,” he said, looking at Margaery with a grin.

“Really?” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Mm-hm,” Theon nodded, setting his beer on the table. “And you’re number one.”

“Jar!” Robb, Jon, and Sansa all yelled at him.

* * *

“His feet point towards you,” Margaery said.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Sansa told her.

They were sitting in Jon’s bar and she couldn’t help but watch him mix drinks as Margaery tried to convince her that he had feelings for her.

“Every time you two are in a room together, his focus is one hundred percent on you,” Margaery said.

“You’re just reading too much into things. Jon doesn’t feel that way about me,” Sansa refused, shaking her head.

“Are you saying that because you don’t have feelings for him? Or because you’re afraid to get your hopes up because you do have feelings for him?”

She didn’t reply, choosing to take a long drink of her margarita instead. Later, when they were all back home, she was brushing her teeth at the sink when Jon walked in to do the same. Sansa tried her best not to look down but Margaery’s words echoed in her head and she couldn’t help it. A pathetic squeak came out of her mouth when she realized that not only were his feet pointed towards her, but hers were pointed towards him.

“You okay?” Jon asked around his mouth full of toothpaste.

“Fine,” Sansa said, rinsing her mouth and toothbrush quickly. “Good night.”

She felt his eyes on her as she hurried out of the room and couldn’t help but wish that her best friend just hadn’t mentioned it.

* * *

Jon knew something was off when he walked through the door. Sansa was rushing around in a dark blue dress, her hair done in a sleek braided style and ranting about a specific pair of shoes that she was looking for.

“Does she have another school event?” he wondered, dropping onto the couch.

“She has a date,” Theon replied.

Jon’s heart fell as he watched her fly through the living room with one black heel clutched in her hand. She looked beautiful, just like always. But it was her flushed cheeks and the dazed smile on her face that threw him off. She couldn’t be blamed. Jon had spent the last few months doing everything he could to hide the fact that he fell in love with her from the moment that she walked through the door.

“How do I look?” she asked, twirling for them.

“Harry won’t be able to keep his hands off of you,” Margaery told her from the kitchen.

She was there waiting on Robb to get home so that they could go out. Sansa beamed and pulled her jacket on.

“Wish me luck!” she said, hurrying out the door.

As Jon stood from the couch, he saw Sansa’s friend giving him a curious look. He avoided her gaze as he walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. After several minutes of muttering to himself and tugging at his hair, Jon finally pulled out his phone and scrolled all the way to the Y’s, clicking on his ex’s number and holding the phone up to his ear.

* * *

“I called it!” Sansa said stubbornly.

She was sitting in the middle of the parking spot with her arms crossed over her chest, refusing to move.

“You’ve been here the shortest amount of time,” Theon said, shaking his head from his corner.

“I’m the only girl,” she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

“He’s right though,” Jon said.

Sansa gave him a betrayed look before turning her attention to Robb, widening her eyes and sticking out her lower lip.

“Wouldn’t you rather me park in the safe parking garage than on the street?” she asked in her best little sister voice.

Robb’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, standing up.

“You’re right,” he said, walking out of the spot.

She grinned at his retreating back.

“You play dirty,” Jon realized as Theon gaped at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she shrugged, an innocent smile on her face.

Four hours and several shouting matches later, Sansa stood victorious. Neither Jon nor Theon would admit that they didn’t really care about losing to her.

* * *

Jon was used to seeing Sansa in his bar but the tear tracks on her cheeks were new. He felt a surge of concern as he walked over to her, sliding a shot of whiskey across the bar.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She sniffled and drank the shot in one go, shuddering and slamming the glass down on the bar.

“Harry told me he loves me,” Sansa said.

Jon ignored the dark feeling that stirred in his chest, reminding himself that she was his friend.

“That’s good, right?” he asked.

“I couldn’t say it back,” Sansa said honestly, tracing her finger around the rim of the shot glass. “I broke up with him.”

“I’m sorry,” Jon sighed, leaning forward on the bar.

She forced a smile onto her face.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” she said, leaning towards him as well. “How are things with Ygritte?”

Jon hesitated, straightening up.

“Jon?”

He sighed heavily, unwillingly looking into her eyes.

“She wants us to move in together…in a new apartment,” he said.

Sansa’s smile fell and she looked down.

“Oh,” she said.

Jon resisted the urge to reach out to her, reminding himself that Ygritte would be walking through the door at any second. Before he could say a word, Sansa was standing up and sliding a twenty across the bar.

“I’ll see you at home,” she said quietly, grabbing her purse and jacket before practically running out.

* * *

Sansa saw a wary look on Jon’s face as she approached him. They were in the middle of the desert because of his doubts. There was no better place to resolve their differences before he finally worked up the urge to drive his stuff to Ygritte’s apartment.

“Are you gonna tell me you think this is a mistake again?” he asked.

She shook her head, sitting next to him on the large boulder.

“You don’t think that I should move in with her,” he reminded her.

“I think…” Sansa trailed off, looking into his eyes. “…that you should do whatever makes you happy.”

Jon looked surprised but didn’t get a chance to respond. She leaned into him with her head on his shoulder. She smiled sadly when his arm wrapped around her shoulders and held her close.

“I’ll miss you,” she said honestly.

“Yeah,” he agreed, sounding more uncertain than he had in days. “I’ll miss you too.”

They sat there for a long time before making their way back to moving van so that they could sleep. When they woke up in the morning, Jon bid her and the others goodbye before driving straight to Ygritte. As soon as he walked in the door of the apartment and saw her hanging curtains up in the living room window, he knew. She was very understanding and Jon thought she might have even expected it. When he walked into the door of the apartment, Sansa was curled up on the couch between Theon and Robb, eating ice cream with red-rimmed eyes. They all looked at him with surprise, especially because of the one box in his arms.

“I’ll unload the rest later, if I’m still welcome,” he said.

They all exchanged looks before nodding at once.

“Always,” Sansa said, giving him a smile.

Jon returned it, knowing that this was where he belonged.

* * *

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Sansa shifted from foot to foot as they stood a few feet away from each other. He was in a ridiculous tan trenchcoat that might have been stolen from a neighbor and she wore nothing but a puffy red tutu and a purple bra. This was what their apartment games usually turned into but she never exactly thought she would end up with Jon in this situation. Even her brother was cheering for them to make out.

“They’re not going to let us out until we do it,” Sansa said, looking over at him.

“You never know, maybe we can outwait them,” Jon said, eyeing the door. “Or I can climb out the window.”

“We’re on the fourth floor,” she said, raising her eyebrows in his direction. “Is the thought of kissing me that bad?”

Jon’s face grew panicked but before he could say anything, Theon knocked loudly as the others laughed.

“We’re not letting you out until we get picture proof! Text it to Margaery!”

Jon grimaced and Sansa hid her smile behind her hand.

“Let’s just get it over with,” she said, facing him with a confident look.

He shook his head determinedly.

“Jon,” she said, drawing his name out in a long whine.

“I refuse,” Jon said, looking anywhere but at her.

When she stomped her foot, however, he couldn’t help but give her a wide-eyed look.

“God, Jon! Just kiss me already,” Sansa said, stepping closer to him.

“No!” he said just as vehemently, holding her at arm’s length. “Not like this.”

It was her turn to look surprised, her lips parted slightly as she tried to process his words.

“What does that mean?” Sansa finally asked.

“Nothing,” Jon said quickly, stepping away from her. “I just- I didn’t mean it like…we just can’t like that.”

She didn’t say anything or even move for a long time. Then he watched as she stepped to the door and banged on it hard.

“We forfeit!” Sansa shouted.

There were groans of disappointment from outside the room but it was nothing compared to how the two inside the room felt.

* * *

Sansa stopped short in her doorway when she saw Jon heading back to his room. The trenchcoat was gone and she was in comfortable cotton pajamas. But she felt like she was dressed in the nicest of gowns when he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“I guess old Jon is back,” she said, gesturing to his flannel pajama pants.

“Yeah,” he sighed, nodding at her. “I’m gonna miss trenchcoat Jon.”

Sansa laughed, stepping out further as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

“It was a womens coat,” she reminded him.

“And I made it look pretty great,” Jon said with a grin.

“True,” Sansa nodded, unable to deny that. “Well, goodnight regular Jon.”

As she turned away, his hand caught her arm and he pulled her in close. The moment Sansa felt his lips touch hers, she could only melt into the kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, her hand sliding into his hair. Jon’s arms flitted from her hips to her back and her long hair, unable to decide where to settle. The kiss could only be described as passionate, nearly knocking them both off their feet. When he pulled away, their heavy breaths filled the air and their eyes met. Then Jon pressed another soft kiss to her lips before releasing her and stepping away.

“I meant something like that,” he told her.

Sansa stood fixed in place as he turned to walk into his room, shutting his door behind him. As she lifted her fingers to touch her lips, she couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

Jon sighed contentedly as Sansa curled into his side, trailing her fingers over his bare chest.

“You’re my girlfriend,” he realized.

She looked up at him, smiling widely.

“I am,” Sansa agreed, pushing up to kiss him lightly.

That quickly turned into less light kissing and almost led to another passionate romp between the sheets but they heard the sound of Robb and Theon arguing about something in the kitchen.

“Should we tell them?” Sansa whispered.

Jon thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, pulling her back in.

“They’ll figure it out eventually,” he decided before reclaiming her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can always message me or give me Jon/Sansa prompts on my ASoIaF sideblog - ladyannabethstark.


End file.
